Problem: Write your answer as a whole number and remainder. $56\div 9 = ~$
Answer: Let's divide ${56}$ circles into groups of $9$. We get $6$ groups of $9$ with $2$ circles leftover. $56 \div 9 = 6 \text{ R } 2$